


Until Death

by MissDelish (Vimeddiee)



Category: DCU
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marriage, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeddiee/pseuds/MissDelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce looks on as his best friend is married to another. Short drabble, an idea that came to me in the last moments of consciousness before falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [至死不渝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134977) by [Chialin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chialin/pseuds/Chialin)



The wedding was a nightmare.

 

Both bride and groom were radiant…usually the bride was uniquely described as such on her wedding day but on _this_ day the groom shone just as brilliantly, if not more. Clark and Lois sparkled, their two hundred guests drank and ate and wished them happiness, the sky was clear and blue and absolutely everything was as it should be.

 

A complete and utter nightmare of a wedding.

 

Laughter rang out on all sides, bright smiles graced all faces, and the new couple had eyes only for each other. And then there was Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne’s lips, forced into a smile. Bruce Wayne’s hand on the groom’s broad, tuxedo-clad shoulder. Bruce Wayne’s voice forcing out congratulations. Bruce Wayne’s heart breaking as the newlyweds said their goodbyes and drove happily away to their honeymoon suite.

 

Unable to stomach the sickening joviality of the remaining guests, Bruce returned to the Manor alone. Making excuses to Alfred he undressed as he climbed the stairs, leaving a trail of clothing right up to the door of his bedroom. Putting on some black sweats he sat on the edge of his large, empty bed and placed his head in his hands, his bones aching…his soul aching. A shaky sigh left him, accompanied by the sensation of having a gaping hole in the centre of his chest.

 

“... _Clark._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was later, many years later in fact, that Batman was able to tell Superman exactly what he should have before the wedding.  It was much later that Batman was able to know what it felt like to kiss those lips. Superman had been comatose, dying from Kryptonite poisoning in the med bay of the Watchtower, and Batman, the one to frantically rush him there, had gently kissed him for what he thought would be the first and last time, whispering the darkest secret of his heart as he pressed his forehead against the S-shield on that chest and grasped a large hand.

 

And then Superman had been saved. By nothing more than his stubborn resilience and Batman’s determination. The League had surrounded the recovered Superman, embraced him and swelled with relief while Batman had quietly melted into the shadows, unaware that a pair of blue eyes followed. And that had been that, for a while.

 

Batman wasn't often asked to the Fortress, so when Superman extended an invitation about a month later, Batman accepted. Entering the unearthly ice palace, Batman found Superman waiting for him in the hall, with an inscrutable glimmer of something in his eyes.

 

And they talked. Batman was reticent but he was never able to resist Superman’s warmth and charm. They talked about things they hadn’t been able to, events and happenings that had little to do with League work. Clark talked about his divorce.  Bruce tried to express some sympathy but found he didn’t feel any. Clark leaned forward to softly touch his lips to Bruce’s.

 

“I never knew.” Clark said quietly.

 

Bruce closed his eyes and tried to stop his heart from bursting out of his chest. But in the end it didn’t matter. He let it burst and overflow, kissing Clark back while hearing an echo of the vows pronounced years ago, feeling them resonate inside his head.  Because Clark was, had been and would be the only one.

 

Until death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN'T LEAVE BRUCE ALL ALONE LIKE THAT


End file.
